Wake up
by iluvfandomz
Summary: Cammie gets hurt and forgets her memories of not just Zach, but her friends and Gallagher all together.
1. Chapter 1

Zach POV

I run rapidly away from the darkness. Not knowing whats in it is not the worst part, knowing that they might have taken Cammie and that I could do nothing about it is the worst part.

After what seems like forever, I finds a spot of light and slows down.

"Cammie?" I calls over his shoulder. I hear footsteps, slow and clumsy. "Cammie?"

Cammie POV

I hear my name being called, and I try to walk towards it but after having to fight off those goons, I am exhausted and I think I sprained my ankle. I hear my name again. Im pretty sure its Zach's voice but through all this dizziness in my head I cant tell. I take another step, and then everything dissolves away.

Zach POV

I stop completely and turn around. The dragging of feet gets slower until it stops. All I hear is the sound of a body falling to the ground. I rush back to see Cammie crumpled on the ground barely breathing, bruises all over he body. For a moment I just stand there. But then autopilot kicks in and im picking her off the ground and running back to the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

When I wake up, I'm disoriented. I don't know where I am and my internal clock is not woking. I must've moved or made a noise because people are getting excited and saying that I finally woke up. There is a bright light behind my eyes and i squish them shut. Out of nowhere, a hand is grabbing my hand and pulling it towards them. I try to move or shoo it away but I have no strength. I try harder, if there's one thing I learned it's to never give up. But then I hear laughing and I panic, they got me and they know it.

But then I hear a soft, "It's okay Gallagher Girl." And I relax. It's just Zach. Everything's fine.

"Thank you" I murmur right before passing out again.

Zach POV

It's been two weeks since I brought Cammie back to Gallagher, so naturally, when she woke up, everyone went into a frenzy. I was filled with joy and i grabbed her hand wanting to comfort her. Her lousy attempts at seating me away made me laugh. But for some reason she started freaking out and I had to calm her down. Right now she's sleeping again. I really hope she's okay. Even though her super genius friend Liz says she's going to be fine, I just want to protect her.

I wake up to coughing and think that I must have fallen asleep in the chair beside Cammie's bed. I am basically the only one allowed here since they know how much I worry. I look beside me where Cammie has returned to consciousness and is sitting up rubbing her eyes. The doctor said she should be okay physically but that her brain was a bit shaken up and it wouldn't be surprising if something was wrong. They couldn't possibly know what it is since brain injuries are highly unpredictable.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" I say giving her a warm smile that I always save for her.

She doesn't turn to me but says "Hey" and yawns.

"How are ya feelin'" I ask.

"I'm fine." She say she gives me a weird look like saying that nothing could be wrong with her. Then all of a sudden her eyes get really wide.

"Cammie?" I say. "Cammie what's wrong?" But she just screams and scrambles away from me. All the doctors hear and come rushing in. At the sight of them, she screams louder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She's saying. I try to calm her by holding her hand but she just flinches away.

"Cammie please it's okay" I'm desperate and I bet it shows.

She's breathing hard and the monitor with her heart rate seeds up. "Who are you?" Her face is full of fear. "How do you know my name?" She's getting more hysterical but I am frozen in place. "WHO ARE YOU?" And that's when they shoot her with a tranquillizer and she passes out.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys love the reviews really thanks. This is my first fanfic and i feel happy people like it. Also I'm working on the next chapter right now!


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

The wild snow storm outside really isn't helping me with trying to concentrate. When I woke up I felt this pang of feelings and then it was like they were ripped out of me and tossed out the window because when I opened my eyes nothing made sense. From the smiling boy next to my bed to where I was and all the doctors that seemed to know me personally. My mind totally went into panic because the next thing I knew I was screaming.

It's just this little feeling that stayed. And I felt it when I say that boy, I felt something I really did. And his face was so hopeless the only thing I wanted to do was comfort him. But I didn't really know who he was, right?

I just want to figure out this whole mess. I can't live like this forever.

Zach POV

They told me it was best if I stayed out of the way. If I gave her some time, step away and give her space. But I just can't. So I'm sneaking into her room to see her. I just want to see her.

**Sorry it's so short I'm trying to come up with the perfect scene for you guys but I know you want to read something for now so here enjoy ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie POV

Resting in the bed that is supposed to be mine feels good because it feels familiar and lived in. I sigh as I turn on my other side once again. Tossing and turning is very common since I can't seem to ever fall asleep.

All of a sudden I hear the door open and close so fast, I almost didn't hear it. I pretend to be asleep and maybe whoever has come in will just ignore me and go away. I don't get so lucky though, I hear footsteps coming towards my bed. I cose my eyes shut super hard and try to make my breathing even but my heart is pounding. Maybe it's this spy thing they told me about, because my body feels ready to ponce at any second. I feel a hand stroke my cheek and then my body shifts towards the body when the person sits down. By the smell of sweat and deodorant, I can tell it's boy, but whom? Out of nowhere his hand touches the small of my back and I spring up and slap him already on my feet out of the bed. Even though getting help is a god idea, I don't make a sound. His face, it's the same boy I saw when I woke up.

"Ouch, god Gallagher Girl, did you get stronger?" Even in his effort to try to seem hurt, I can make out his smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper coming towards him in there pale moonlight.

He looks panicked for a second, before he regions his posture and leans against the wall, shrugging like it's nothing. "No reason"

"You can't just cone into a strange girls room and expect her to be fine with it." I fume, "_Who are you_ anyways?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He sighs but extends his hand and says, "I'm-"

"Zach" He's cut off by my sudden outburst.

Zach POV

She remembered my name. She remembers me. Her eyes are wide as she looks at me.

"You remember me?" I whisper. I have so much hope that it;s probably radiating from my body.

"No" she shakes her head, her eyes still wide. "I just... it just came out... I don't know"

She falls on her bed and puts her hands on her face. "I have no idea what's going on" She mumbles, her voice cracking slightly and being muffled by her hands.

I run a hand through my wild hair. "I don't know either."


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie POV

It's been two weeks since the incident with Zach and I've locked myself in this room since then. Right this very moment I am freaking out since I was thinking so hard that I passed out. When I woke up just now, I started to remember little things. Like the school, my mom, my best friends. My dad. The fact that he's dead.

Someone knocks on my door, probably bringing breakfast, but I don't answer. I haven't talked to anyone since I passed out yesterday and I think people are beginning to worry.

They knock again. I stay silent. In the end i hear the plate being placed no the floor and a person leaving. Or pretending to leave. My spy senses tell me that this person is not gone yet. Still I get up to the door and when I'm near, I hear the person run away for good. I open the door to see Liz running.

"Liz wait!" I call out to her while running as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie POV

Liz looks behind her, she didn't think I'd actually come after her, I could see that.

"Liz please I _need_ to talk to someone. I started to remember." I say sheepishly.

She slowly turns around and hesitantly starts tot walk towards me. "How much do you remember? It can't be very little, in fact, I'm surprised you even had amnesia. The head injuries were so small, and Zach got you back in time.." She starts to ramble on endlessly. She always worried too much.

I take her hand in mine and a small laugh escapes me, cutting her off. "Liz. I can assure you that I am perfectly fine. I did get some memory back, but not all of it. But I remember you, and Macey and Bex. My mom and dad." I can see the smile growing on her face. "I remember Gallagher but not all that much." I shrug looking apologetic.

"Oh yay!" Liz hugs me and I can tell that she is so happy I'm remembering. She lets go of me and says, "Come on! We have to tell the girls!" And I am dragged down the hall by my arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Zach POV

It's all over the school. Everyone knows. But like most times, they decide to tell me last of all.

"Did you hear? Cammie's better now!"

"I heard she got her memory back!"

"Yeah but she didn't remember Gallagher."

"But her mom told her. She'll be fine!"

"I'm so happy! My dad told me that her mom is letting her go back to classes next week!"

"Ugh. Who want to go to classes? If it were me, I would pretend I was worse if it meant no school."

"Macey! Don't say that! We would all be so worried about you!"

"Whatever. Anything to skip those dreadful tests."

I was currently eavesdropping on Macey, Bex and Liz's conversation, while they straightened out the room for when Cammie came back. Which was in approximately ten minutes. I had decided that I wanted to pop in to surprise Cammie and see if she remembered me, because no on ever said anything about whether she knew me or not.

It was a good thing the bug I'd planted in their room earlier that year still worked and they hadn't found it yet.

Out of nowhere, I hear squealing coming from the headphones.

"OHMYGOSH CAMMIE!" Liz was freaking out for no reason.

"Hi guys!" I heard Cammie's voice and my heart did this floppy thing I didn't understand. I waited for them to calm down and then slipped out of my room and over to theirs to my little ... surprise.

Hey guys! I appreciate all the love you guys give me! Love you guys! Also sneak peek of next chapter and the ... surprise, it'll be in Cammie's POV but that's all I'm telling you! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie POV

I pretend gush over the room that the girls overly decorated for me. I appreciate the thought, but it was too much.

"Wow, the painting really goes with the new carpet Macey! And I love the bedside tables, Liz. It's so sweet of you girls to do this for me me!" I put on a fake smile.

Liz and Macey smile back but I think Bex sees right through it because she crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at me. I widen my smile and cock my head slightly to the side telling her to drop it for now. She smirks knowing she got me laughs a little. I start putting my stuff away while Liz smooths out invisible wrinkles on the bed and Bex and Macey chat. A soft knock on the door makes all our heads swivel in the direction and stare. There, in a perfectly pressed suit was Zach. Nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe while holding a metallic gray box with a purple bow on it and a beautiful bouquet of flowers whose sickly sweet scent made its way up my nostrils. With his signature smirk plastered on his face, he looked at me from under his long eyelashes and gave me what appeared to be, the first real smile i've ever gotten from him. Zach lifted his chin up in an arrogant gesture and pushed off the doorframe to stand up straight.

"Sorry to interrupt the party," He said, "But I really would like to steal Cammie for a sec there." He finished saying while winking at me. My face blushes furiously and I'm pretty sure I'm red as a tomato.

Macey pipes up saying, "Totally, she's all yours." And bounding out of the room while dragging Bex with her. On the other hand, Liz moved in front of me and shook her head violently.

"Oh no no no no no no, NO! She simply cannot be under this pressure with her amnesia Zach! So you can't just come in here and play one of your little tricks on her, so leave. It's science." Liz declared, crossing her arms.

Zach just rolled his eyes and took a step forward, towering over Liz. "I'm taking her out on a date, Liz, not killing her. And last time I checked you weren't her mother." He bent to be at eye level with her, "And this could very possibly help her amnesia." His voice got very low, "It's science." He the stood back up and watched as Liz fought with herself for a second, then surrey away. Zach then looked at me any smiled evilly.

"Well have i got a surprise for you." He said as he raised the gray box. I controlled my body and breathed, acting calmly.

Smiling faintly I asked, "What's in the box, Zach?"

"Well a dress, of course. We _are _going on a date tonight and I want you to look pretty. Not that you're already not pretty but, you know what I mean." He handed me the box and used the vase with fake flowers for his bouquet. "I have a reservation for the restaurant in thirty minutes, so you better get dressed fast."

With that, he walked out of the room.

**Ohmygosh you guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry. My account broke and i couldn't get into it and then they wouldn't let me reset my password (then i kinda forgot about you) but Im here now and heres a new chapter yayyyyyy oOMG they're going on a date how exciting! anywhosies hope you like it ;)**


End file.
